


Tree of Life Quilt

by drinkingcocoa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crafts, F/M, Quilting, SSHG Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drinkingcocoa/pseuds/drinkingcocoa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quilt in traditional "Tree of Life" pattern, 42" x 48".  Cotton; cotton batting; cotton, rayon and metallic threads.  Fabrics include white tiger print, turtle batik, basket print, and marbled parchment print.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tree of Life Quilt

**Author's Note:**

> For Machshefa, based on her story ["Tree of Life."](http://archiveofourown.org/works/114910/chapters/160511)

**Recipient:** [](http://shefa.livejournal.com/profile)[**shefa**](http://shefa.livejournal.com/)  
 **Title:** Tree of Life Quilt  
 **Artist:** **drinkingcocoa**  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Summary:** Quilt in traditional "Tree of Life" pattern, 42" x 48". Cotton; cotton batting; cotton, rayon and metallic threads. Fabrics include white tiger print, turtle batik, basket print, and marbled parchment print.  
 **Original Prompt:** An illustration from either of my stories (archived on OWL, TPP, and Ash under the same username), "Tree of Life", or "King of Swords."

 

 

  


 

 

 

** Machshefa's name (free-motion quilting) **

 

 

  


 

 

 

 

**Dancing (free-motion quilting) **

 

 

  


 

 

 

** Phoenix corner **

 

 

  


 

 

 

**Backing fabric, Hoffman of California batik **

 

 

  


 

 

 

** Backing Close-Up **

 

 

  


 

  



End file.
